


Mothers of Night

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, moms, the moms are hot don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Persephone and Nyx have been helping Zagreus, each in her own way. But perhaps they, too, deserve some comfort.The moms meet up to commiserate. And also to "commiserate," ya know what I'm saying wink wonk?Spoiler warning:If you've beaten the final boss at least once, there are mild spoilers at worst, but I don't think any of their idle conversation is that spoilery.
Relationships: Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Mothers of Night

**Author's Note:**

> The moms are hot.

“He’s been coming to see you.”

Persephone looked up from the flicker of candlelight. She paused her hands, needle and thread going still. 

At first, she saw nothing. Persephone blinked, slowly picking out the patch of deeper darkness in her home. No, not mere darkness. This was night incarnate, true night.

“If you are here to tell me to discourage him, you waste your breath, Nyx,” Persephone said. “I have done all I can for the boy.”

Nyx stepped closer, feet soft on the wooden floor of Persephone’s tiny, simple home. A mere curtain separated this main room from Persephone’s bedroom. There was a hearth for cooking, a table and some chairs, and little else. Persephone had never wanted for much, though, and as she got older her longing for simplicity only intensified. She was content here, perhaps even happy. 

“Quite the contrary,” Nyx said. Her voice reverberated with other voices. 

“Then why are you visiting me?” Persephone said. 

Nyx came even closer, standing before the chair where Persephone sat. Her dark hair stirred around her, clouds of constellations billowing around her head. She was pale as starlight, her eyes and hair dark as fathomless stretches of empty night sky, terrifying and lovely as darkness itself. 

Nyx dropped to a knee and took Persephone’s hand in her own, heedless of the needle she held. “I want you to aid him.”

Persephone blinked, but this time it was not due to the gloom. 

“Help Zagreus,” she said. “Tell him what you can.”

“I try,” Persephone said, “but our time together is so very brief.”

“I know,” Nyx said. “I would aid you if I could, but my own duties forbid it.”

“What would you have me do?”

“Be the mother I cannot.”

There was an unfathomable sadness in that, an ache that was all too human. Kneeling before her, cradling her hand, Nyx suddenly looked tremendously mortal.

Persephone set the needlework aside and rose, drawing Nyx up with her, cradling her hands. “I will do all I can. I swear it. But I am not like you, Nyx. I am not that strong.” 

“You underestimate yourself.” Nyx freed a hand to stroke her fingers along Persephone’s cheek. The touch was light as a breeze, cool as evening setting in to wash away the day’s heat. Persephone shivered, but not from the cold. 

Persephone didn’t realize she’d closed her eyes until she opened them and saw Nyx gazing down at her, those fathomless black pools somehow warm. They weren’t empty, she saw now. Rather, they were absolutely teeming with life, with possibility, with a mother’s concern and love. They were the same in this way, despite being different in every other. When Persephone looked into Nyx’s endless eyes, she saw a reflection rather than an inconceivable void.

Nyx saw it too. 

Persephone could tell from the way those fingers lingered on her cheek, from the way Nyx tipped closer, from the softness of her lips. Persephone’s breath tried to seep out of her, drawn away by Nyx’s cool mouth, but something washed in to replace it, some essence that was not quite air, but was just as nourishing. 

When Nyx pulled away, Persephone wavered. 

“I’m sorry,” Nyx said. She stepped back. 

Persephone caught Nyx’s hand. “No,” she said. “Wait. It is strange but...” 

Nyx froze. It was odd seeing hesitation coiled tight in her body, yet it was clear to Persephone that that’s exactly what this was. Did Nyx think she couldn’t handle it? Persephone had born Hades’s own child.

“I am not afraid of you,” Persephone said. 

“Perhaps you ought to be.” 

Persephone pushed forward and this time she was the one gliding her hands along Nyx’s face, drawing her close. The move seemed to surprise Nyx, something Persephone got to enjoy when she smashed their lips back together and tasted the little note of shock. It was a bright pinprick in the veil of night and it burned down Persephone’s throat. 

She dragged Nyx with her, still keeping their lips together. Her home was not large. She soon stumbled against the curtain and past it, into the tiny space reserved for her lonely bed. 

Persephone fell backward onto it, the Mother of Night atop her. Nyx pushed up onto her arms, gazing down at Persephone. In the deeper darkness of the bedroom, the constellations swirling about her head were even brighter, entire universes casting a silvery glow. The purple of her clothing and jewelry gleamed like poison, sweet, deadly intoxication. Her eyes were twin moons flecked with gold. 

Persephone reached up to unfasten the golden half-moons on Nyx’s shoulders. She moved slowly, wondering if Nyx would stop her, but she didn’t. Metal thudded to the floor, far too fine for this humble shack, yet Nyx didn’t seem to mind as the gold and jewelry fell away, leaving her in only the flowing black and purple of her gown. 

Her neck, now bare, was supple and long, pale as moonlight. Persephone pulled it down to her mouth, kissing along Nyx’s throat. Nyx gasped against her. She was reaching for something. Persephone couldn’t tell what until all the long, inky black of her flowing hair was set loose around her like a canopy of star speckled night. Persephone nearly lost Nyx within the veil. That moonlight skin dimmed to gray. It was a clouded night now, deep and teeming. 

Persephone dragged Nyx down so their bodies met. She rolled her hips up against Nyx, searching for contact, for friction. 

Something shifted. Nyx surged, pinning Persephone’s arms over her head, peering down at her with midnight eyes. 

“You are bold,” she said.

“I have seen what Olympus and Hades have to offer. I am not afraid of the realms of gods,” Persephone said. 

Nyx smirked. It sent a shiver through Persephone, one that trembled more aggressively as Nyx started plucking at the ties of Persephone’s simple dress, slipping the fabric down, tossing it aside to leave Persephone bare. She made to dive back in, but Persephone stopped her, pressing her back by the shoulders. 

“It is only fair,” Persephone said.

Nyx’s mouth curled. She might have laughed, if that breath of coolness was Nyx and not simply the night air. 

“Very well,” she said. Then she slipped her gown off, all those shimmering layers of purple and black and blue falling away like midnight burned away in the sunrise. 

Nyx was almost … bright. Her skin had a glow to it, pale and mellow, like the reflection of sunlight that passes through the moon. Persephone ran her hands up Nyx’s arms. Her skin was smooth and silky, a waterfall of silvery light. Even just this light touch left Persephone breathless. But Nyx was not going to stop at a touch. 

“Is this form pleasing to you?” Nyx said. 

Her overlapping voices jolted Persephone. Was Nyx offering to take other forms? But this was so perfect it was almost painful to behold. Nyx’s breasts were large and perky. Her waist curved in a sleek line to the curl of her hips. Her hair was black silk dripping over her shoulders and onto Persephone’s chest.

“Yes,” Persephone breathed. “Very.”

Nyx smirked. Persephone barely caught it before Nyx swept down, kissing along her neck, then her breasts, then lower still. The moment Nyx’s mouth found her cunt, Persephone shrieked, arching up. Nyx’s lips were hot and cold all at once, her tongue almost cruel in its precision. 

Nyx held Persephone down by the hips, tongue prodding deeper, pushing between her folds. The occasional puff of her cool breath should have made Persephone shiver with cold, but instead it sent waves of heat washing up her body. 

Persephone squeezed her eyes shut, but it was all still so impossibly bright, like the moon shone down directly on this one spot, scorching and brilliant. 

Persephone reached out for anything she could grasp, found silky hair, raked her fingers through it. Galaxies passed between her fingers, the starlight like pinpricks between cool empty space. Those tingles and crackles sparked through Persephone’s body. She moaned from the sharp bite of it, from the sizzle of pleasure every snap brought. 

And Nyx was still working her tongue, still lapping at Persephone’s clit, punishing it into greater heights of pleasure. When Nyx added a finger, pushing the digit easily into Persephone, it was nearly too much. Persephone arched, her whole body tightening around Nyx’s deft hands. Something cool spread up and through her, something originating from that pounding finger. With each thrust, Nyx pushed it deeper. Persephone felt like she was choking, drowning, yet it wasn’t unpleasant. It made her head swirl, spots of color bursting behind her closed eyes as she writhed senseless on Nyx’s hand. 

The flood broke. All that coolness turned warm as it gushed back down Persephone’s body to spill onto Nyx’s fingers. Her throat clear, she gasped in a breath. The next inhale was a cry, a shivering moan that filled her little cottage. 

Nyx withdrew and started to sit up. Persephone rushed to follow her, taking her by the shoulders to push her onto her back. Their positions reversed, Persephone started to kiss down Nyx’s body, pausing at her breasts to suck pert nipples into her mouth and tug with her teeth. Nyx’s many voices shuddered in unison. 

“Y-you need not--”

“I need,” Persephone said. 

“I will be quite alright.”

“Who said this was about you, Nyx?” Persephone said. 

If the Mother of Night could have blushed, she might have then. Something bloomed in her cheeks, deeper patches of dusky darkness. 

Persephone only regarded it for a moment before hurrying lower. A tuft of black stood out on Nyx’s gray skin. Persephone fingered through it, seeking what lay beneath. She found it with fingers and lips and tongue. From the moment she tasted Nyx, Persephone’s head flooded all over again. It was like gasping in a lungful of cold night air in the middle of a sunny afternoon, like an errant brush of cold wind on a hot day, sharp and shocking. 

Persephone moaned, diving deeper. That sensation returned, that feeling of drowning and choking. It only urged her on more, made her wriggle her tongue deeper so the flood could overwhelm her. 

She was not sure if Nyx was with her until a hand wound through her hair. Nyx yanked hard, pressing Persephone close. Her nose filled as well, senses overwhelmed. Her body became light, untethered, as Nyx blotted out the rest of the world. Her thighs pressed in on either side of Persephone’s head, cool and strong. 

Nyx pulled harder. Persephone whimpered from the strength in the hand clutching her hair, but kept working her tongue frantically. As Nyx arched, she kept Persephone pressed against her pussy, so close Persephone’s tongue could push into her and taste the tide washing in. 

It arrived with a crash, coating Persephone’s mouth, sweet and cool and smoky, like a cold night warmed by a campfire. There was a heat inside her, deep, deep inside her, and Persephone moaned with gratitude at having tasted it. 

Persephone trembled with need when Nyx released her. The mere act of tasting her had made Persephone delirious with want all over again. It took two more rounds of Nyx holding her and pumping her fingers into Persephone before she was finally sated and fell back on her mattress exhausted and empty, quivering, senseless. 

Nyx remained propped up over Persephone, lying on her side, fingers trailing over Persephone’s torso. 

“I did not come here for this,” Nyx said.

Persephone struggled to catch her breath, to swallow down the cries lingering in her throat so she could speak. “I know.” 

“Yet it is not an unpleasant result,” Nyx went on. “I was curious about you, curious what would drive him to die so many times just to see you. I believe now I know.” 

Persephone forced her eyes open with an effort. Nyx smiled down at her, serene as moonlight reflected on a still lake. Persephone reached a hand up, fingers skimming Nyx’s cheek. 

“He speaks of you often,” Persephone said. “I admit, I felt a stab of jealousy at first. How could I not? Someone else playing mother to my own son. But I am glad he has you. I am glad you are there to comfort him, to guide him.” 

Nyx cringed, pain flashing across her face. “My time here is ending.” 

Persephone sat up. “Will you return?” 

Nyx swallowed. “I have gotten the answer I sought.”

“Not for that,” Persephone said. 

She did not elaborate, but as she held Nyx’s eyes, she conveyed all she needed. Despite her obvious pain, a smile touched one side of Nyx’s mouth.

“Perhaps I will,” Nyx said. 

Persephone leaned forward, tasting the goddess’s lips as she faded into the cool night.

“Perhaps you will,” Persephone said to the place where Nyx had been. 

Her bed smelled of cool moonlight for days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
